1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to restraint devices for animals. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an improved leash which affords comfort in use and contributes to the personal security of the user.
2. The Relevant Technology
For many people, walking a dog is a pleasant and relaxing diversion. Also, the exercise resulting from the walk is beneficial to the health of both the dog and his master. Unfortunately, a walk with one""s dog is not always a carefree or safe undertaking. For example, many people walk their dogs in relatively unsafe areas of their community. While virtually any person runs some risk of encountering an assailant or other person with criminal intent, people who walk their dogs in such areas likely face an increased risk of becoming a victim of a criminal act. Unfortunately, many of these people lack a way to effectively ward off an attacker and/or summon assistance.
Due to work schedules or for a variety of other reasons, many people walk their dogs early in the morning or late at night, times when it is dark and when most others are likely to be asleep. Such a person could readily sustain an injury, as a result of the poor visibility that is typical at these times, or become otherwise incapacitated. A person who is walking a dog during these times would have difficulty in attempting to summon assistance in a timely fashion however, since relatively few persons are awake or about late at night or early in the morning.
A number of attempts have been made to resolve the foregoing problems. However, those attempts represent, at best, incomplete solutions. This is particularly true where those who enjoy walking their dogs are concerned.
One example of such an attempt concerns the development of personal security devices such as pepper sprays, mace, and personal alarm systems. Personal security devices typically serve two functions. Some personal security devices are designed primarily with a view towards repelling an assailant. For example, in the case of an attack by an assailant, the personal security device would be activated by the victim and would serve to ward off and/or disable the attacker. Other personal security devices are designed to alert others in the area in the event that a person has suffered an injury or has become otherwise incapacitated and is in need of assistance. As indicated in the discussion below however, these devices are generally inadequate to serve the various needs of people who are out walking their dogs.
One problem with known personal security devices is that a person out walking a dog is likely to have stored the security device in his pocket, so that accessing the personal security device could be difficult or awkward in a panic situation. The problem is further exacerbated if the personal security device is stored in a pocket that is zipped shut or otherwise secured. This problem of accessibility is further aggravated by the fact that many of these personal security devices are contained in a carrying case of some kind, so that in order for the user to access and activate the device, the user is further required to remove the device from its carrying case. Thus, in a case where a person has either been injured or is subject to attack by an assailant, the effectiveness of the personal security device is substantially reduced because the device cannot be readily accessed and/or activated.
The problem of accessibility of the personal security device is particularly acute in the case of a person who is walking a dog on a leash. In particular, because one of the person""s hands is occupied holding the leash, the ability of the person walking the dog to access the personal security device may be significantly impaired. Further, if the dog is in an excited state due to the presence of an intruder or assailant, it may take a significant effort by the person walking the dog to control the dog. Thus occupied, it may be difficult or even impossible for the person to access and activate the personal security device. As a result of an inability to ward off an attacker, the person walking the dog could suffer serious injury or even death. In similar fashion, the person who has suffered injury and is unable to alert others to his situation could be forced to wait for an unacceptably long period of time before receiving proper medical attention and/or other aid.
Another problem with known personal security devices concerns the manner in which they are held and employed by the user. Typically, these devices are simply grasped and held in the user""s hand so that, for example, a person under attack by an assailant could easily have the personal security device knocked away during the struggle. At best, losing the personal security device in this manner would render it ineffective with regard to the attacker. In the worst case, the attacker could seize the personal security device and use it against the victim.
While personal security is of great interest to them, those who walk their dogs have other concerns as well. For example, many of the leashes currently available tend to emphasize functionality over comfort for the user. Some known leashes are made of leather or other materials, with prominent seams and stitching that dig into the hand of the user and can cause chafing and abrasion over the course of a long walk. This problem, in particular, is further aggravated in the case of a person who is walking a relatively large and/or untrained dog that is difficult to control. The strain of the dog pulling against the leash causes the leash to dig into and abrade the hand of the user. Other leashes are made out of hard, rigid plastics or the like. While such leashes are arguably durable, their hardness and rigidity make them uncomfortable to use.
In view of the foregoing problems, what is needed is an improved leash. Specifically, the leash should, in addition to effectively restraining the animal, contribute to the increased personal security of the user. Also, the leash should be comfortable for the user even when used for long periods of time and/or with large dogs.
The present invention has been developed in response to the current state of the art, and in particular, in response to these and other problems and needs that have not been fully or completely solved by currently available leashes. Thus, it is an overall object of the present invention to provide a leash that will effectively restrain a dog while resolving the aforementioned problems. Embodiments of the present invention are particularly useful where a user desires a leash that is comfortable to use and that will also contribute to his increased personal security.
In a preferred embodiment, the leash includes a padded handle having a hand loop attached thereto. Preferably, the hand loop comprises a resilient material and is integral with the handle. The padded handle also includes a connector adapted for removable attachment to a lead. A personal security device is preferably disposed substantially inside a cavity formed in the padded handle. Note that as contemplated herein, xe2x80x98personal security devicesxe2x80x99 include, but are not limited to, devices which when activated, serve to ward off and/or disable an attacker, and/or to summon assistance. Preferably, the personal security device includes audible alarm operably connected to a battery. The flow of power from the battery to the audible alarm, and thus activation of the audible alarm, is preferably controlled by an activation switch that is selectively operated by a user. Thus situated in the padded handle, the personal security device is readily accessible and can be quickly and easily activated by a user when the user""s hand has engaged the hand loop.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.